Whispers of the Shadow
by siri1
Summary: ~Part IV up finally!~ As Anakin Skywalker think about his past, memories hunt down the young man. And as his thougts betray his actions that have past he thinks. And once again his past comes to haunt him.
1. Part I

This is just a little something I threw together while people are waiting for that sequel… if any of your are reading this that is. It's coming as fast as I can! 

**Summary: While Anakin sits thinking about his life his past hunts him and his thought betray that of his actions that had already came to pass. Why has the past come to haunt him once again?**

**Disclaimers: The norm. I don't own any person or planet or w/e. It all belongs to the one decked out in plaid.**

**Note: If you have read any of my other stories this writing format may seem _really different compared to my other writings. But I wrote this mainly to get old feelings out. And also the story may seem a little confusing in the beginning but give it a few posts and you will see the story uncurl.  And yes __please please review! I luv the feedback!!_**

Whispers of the Shadow 

~_Time and trials wear away at every person until the superficial crumbles, and what remains is a lasting monument of what we have left. As little as it may be~___

__

__

Part I I know how it wears away on you… 

__

Anakin looked up at the ink filled sky as the soft voice carried on the gentile breeze that ruffled his hair. He leaned up against the cool rock he had been sitting by since the sun left it's warming rays of light behind. The young man had wasted the afternoon in that field, just sitting and thinking. 

Thinking of the present. The future that he was so unsure of. The past the haunted him…

It was hard to remember a day when there wasn't any yelling.  And eventually there is no point in even trying to remember.

It was all the same. One say, one fight blurring into another. Again and again the same harsh words spat. Same punches thrown. The same old pointless arguments ending up in the same old bitter words. No solution. The same old heartbreak, no matter how much you try to lock it all away.

Eventually the tears just don't fall anymore. No point in shedding them for what rips you apart…

_______

_"Where are you going?" Came a stern voice from behind the Padawan. The boy turned around and stared blankly at his Master. ___

__

_"Out."___

__

_"I do not think so my young apprentice." Obi-Wan crossed his arms, his eyes flaring with brief anger. "You will be staying here for quite awhile."  ___

__

_Anakin smirked at the older man. "You can't make me." He spat coolly. He palmed the door opened and shifted the bag on his shoulder.___

__

_A humorous smile danced over the Jedi's face. "Can't I?" With a waved of his hand the door slammed shut. ___

__

_The Force shivered in anger from the young man at the door. His pale face flushed pink and his teeth gritted at the hard gray-blue stare from his Master.___

__

_Anakin turned and pressed his lips together. "What authority do you have over me?" He asked slowly after a minute. "I'm old enough to become a knight and most definitely powerful enough."___

__

_"That has nothing to do with your authority Anakin." There was a moment's pause before the Jedi went on. "And what you did last night proves you are not anywhere close to being ready to become a knight You were foolish and irresponsible and you think that after what happened I am going to let you 'go out'?" He smirked. "Not a chance."___

__

_"What does last night matter anyway? It's over, in the past." He cut off regretting the words he just said. ___

__

_Sure the action may have passed, but it's after affects will remain until that mission was closed.___

__

_"Think of that for yourself Padawan. You have all night." Obi-Wan turned to leave, but paused when he felt his Padawan block their bond. Turning back around he jumped slightly when the boy snapped. "It is not my problem that you almost killed our top suspect to that murder. And lost the mission at that because of carelessness." ___

__

_"That was your fault!" He screamed throwing his bag down. "I would not have hurt her if you had not bothered me!"___

__

_"It is not my fault you cannot control your emotions Anakin." Came an icy reply.___

__

_"You got me mad in the first place."___

__

_Cold gray eyes looked over the boy and once again a humorous smile played the man's features. "You should not have gotten angry in the first place.___

__

TBC… 

****

**Review please! How you think it's coming along so far?******


	2. Part II

Thank you all so much for the reviews!! They honestly made my day to come back and find them all. 

I know im a bit late… got unexpectedly _really sick… forgive me?_

N e wayz… I kno things still seem a lil confusin in the story at the moment but bare with me… it'll become clear in a few posts. If I want to try and clarify n e thing… its kinda of like the beginning parts are Anakin thinking to himself… and the flashback are obvious just that. Now in time the flashbacks will reveal the story unfolding here. So thank you for reading and I'd luv for ya to hang around.

Part II You wonder why you even bother… 

Why is there a point to be here? It does not seem to make one bit of difference. Of course what does? Sunshine or darkness, never will life be right again. Not this life anytime soon.

It seems never will it be. Kicked out of the way and thrown into the haunting shadows. No way to see any light in the darkness. No point in looking.

And in the end, it all gets to be too much…

_______

Even though the sun beamed down on the sandy street, no soul was to be found in the abandoned town. Save for the two Jedi standing against each other saber's ready at hand. The wind picked up as a chilling laugh originating from the younger of the two men. He was laughing at his Master… and the foolishness of his own life. 

He thought after all these years he would be a knight. The best knight of the Jedi temple. When now he realized, after wasting his years of life, that all Obi-Wan Kenobi had in mind was to keep him from reaching that goal. He had already married the girl he loved and yet, Jedi were not allowed to love. He again was being held back.  He would end that. And end that now. 

Rushing forwards towards the older Jedi the padawan let out a scream of anger and let all light release from his hold. Darkness swirled in his freezing heart

Yelling out in pain the younger man stumbled back as the blue blade singed across his cheek. Just able to parry a blow to his side Anakin regained his composition and charged at the older Jedi quickly. 

_"You will not win this." He said coolly.___

_Turning to the right Anakin was able to get a clear shot at Obi-Wan's unprotected side. Swinging in hard the burning beam singed the Jedi's cloak as he barely turned in time to avoid the deadly blow.___

_"A Jedi does not win a fight Padawan." Obi-Wan said as he parried the boy's new wave of swift attacks. ___

_"Then do not consider me one." Came the icy reply. "I will win this 'Master'." ___

_The last word, once spoken with respect, was spat in scorn and bitter hatred towards the older man. The Force that swirled around them once held light and serenity. But now only held hatred and darkness that propelled from the young man like waves on a beach. ___

_The older man froze and shook his head.___

_"No, you will not." He stated firmly.  He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it firmly onto his belt and waited.___

_What he was waiting for, he did not know. But deep down in his heart, he knew he was waiting for the boy to turn his back. It was immanent. The boy would turn. Would betray them all. Or perhaps he was waiting for an answer. An answer to a question that would remain unanswered till the very end. Why?___

_The young man gritted his teeth and charged the person who taught him all he knew about being a Jedi, but with one intention. To kill him.___

_The pillar of energy stopped inches from the unmoved Jedi's neck. Anakin's hard breath was all that rang out in the empty town besides the soft hum of the saber slowly inching forwards. But he had no intentions of actually bring them in towards the man's neck. He wasn't sure of what he wanted to do in truth. Confused all the boy could do was stare at the Jedi with dead blue eyes.___

_"You won't" The older man repeated with a hint of resentment in his soft whisper.___

_The blue blade retreated into the hilt with a hiss and Anakin looked down at the cylinder in his hands. With a choked sob he threw it into the sand at the Jedi's feet turned around. ___

_"Our paths will cross again Master Kenobi." He said quietly before sprinting off and out of sight.___

_Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down at the lightsaber that lay in the sand at his feet. Bending down a single tear rolled silently down his cheek. As the sun was covered with a passing cloud his heart was covered with a blanket of remorse. The boy would run. He would betray them. And it was all because of him.___

_'Our paths will cross again Master Kenobi'…_

"That, my padawan, I do not deny."

**TBC…**

Review pls!! =)

I'm working on the next post and I hope to have it up on Friday or Saturday… but this weekend I promise! Till Later~

Peace Out


	3. Part III

Thanx for the review!

You must excuse the last chapter's format… my comp flipped as I was saving it and I didn't have time to go back and fix it. This one should be better… I hope.

Well it took awhile… but inspiration finally hit. It's not as good as my normal writings but it'll hafta do since it fits in with the rest of the story plot. You'll see wat I mean later on. Well On to the next part…

**Part III**

You just want it all to stop…

Life falls apart like shattered glass and ever if it can be repaired, it will never be the same. Forever marked, scared by the deep gashes that broke it.

You're on the edge not about to look back. What the point? Of keeping on? What would it change?

Nothing.

Life would still go on, just as it always has. In the bitter damned life it is. What's the point in letting is out, if it is just going to build up again? All one can do is try to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Walking blindly.

And then you falter. 

One can keep smiling and saying I'm just fine. Let a façade rule the darkness in you. But that too will fall eventually as well. 

So many things that want to be said, but no. Just keep going. Keep smiling, let the façade live on.

You cannot do that anymore.

Life is just worthless.

That is all it is now…

_______

Dusk was but a breath away and the cold breezy night was already warming with the coming rays of the red and orange sunrise that painted the clear sky. Star slowly receded in the blackness of space and the planet began to stir with life in the first hours of the morning. 

A trembling hand reached down and trailed down the fallen senators pale check. A low pain filled moan permitted from her bloody lips.

"Padmè?" Anakin's voice quivered at the site of his dieing wife.

Bruised eyebrows fluttered open. "Ani…" Her voice was soft and weak. "Leave. You weren't supposed to be here."

Silence filled the room and all the young man could hear was the staggered breathing of his love and his own steady heart beat in his ears. Ringing out like thunder on a stormy night.

"No… no you can't leave now. Not now Padme." He cradled her beaten form gently as her face paled. "Why?" 

"Go." She reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Go back Ani… go back to them. The light."

Shocked at the word just flown through the air Anakin sat back on his heals and blinked blindly. "No. I… I cannot." He shook his head. 

A pained gasp brought Anakin back to reality. Padme's hand fell to her side as she gave him one last sorrowful look.

"I miss my old Ani…"

The air was sucked from the room as Anakin felt her soul ripped from his presents. 

Padme was dead.

"No!" He bellowed in rage. Sobs racked his body as he held his wife's limp form. "No…"

Tears fell to the ground cold. His blood turned icy and fire flamed in the Ex-Jedi's eyes. 

Vengeance would be his.

Standing up Anakin stood up and looked around at the climbing sun. Anger boiled his soul, but one last breath haunted his mind.

'My old Ani…'

**TBC…**

Sooo yea mush, I kno not a lot of ppls favorite stuff, but I promise it wont come again! But wat u think? Decent… sorta? Till Later~

Peace Out


	4. Part IV

**Yes I know it's amazing… I'm alive!!! I know this took so long I'm awfully sorry! I was at a stuck for the past month!**

**Alrite.. and now onto the next chap!**

**Part IV**

They say there's always hope...  
Then y can't u see it?

Is it because it's so far from your reach you will never be able to reach it? But for you, it's always too far off. Like the stars on a clear night. Or that wisp of white cloud floating carelessly in the bright blue sky.  
 What the use in trying to reach n e more? Your efforts or worthless.  
 What is left after you give in?  
The emptiness that plagues your soul.  

Where do you turn?  
 To the darkness that has taken over…

_______

A groan of pain echoed through the forest on the cool night air and the high cry of a girl standing near by rustled the leaves. The moon covered by passing clouds no light could get through the trees of the tall forest.

Anakin twisted the blood red blade as he yanked it from the Master's heart. The young woman fell to the forest floor with a sickening thud. Her ice blue eyes glazed over and the pain etched on her features faded with her soul.

A heart wrenching scream erupted from the teen girl as her fading bond was suddenly snapped. Collapsing in pain the somnolent girl made her way slowly to her dead master.

"S…" She couldn't get it out before sobs broke free breaking the eerie silence that had laid itself down upon the dark forest. "Master!"

Anakin simply laughed.

Desmi looked at the dark figure, tears streaming down her angered face. "How could you ever call yourself a Jedi?!" She spat, hate weaved around every word. She opened her mouth, but shut it quickly taking a breath to calm herself. 

The boy was amused. The girl was so young, a new Padawan to the master that lie dead at his feet. But she was a Jedi at heart. He could feel calm replace her anger and hate through the Force and she could tell he knew. Her shields flew up, nothing the young man couldn't take down. 

He shook his head. "I don't call myself a Jedi… anymore."

The girl stood up, her tightly curled brown hair fell to her shoulders and her blue silver eyes reflected a glare off the red lightsaber held by the older being. "You were never of the light!"

"Really?" Anakin snickered. "Ask your master. She was a friend of mine." He grinned wickedly at her sucking in the girls fear and anger as if it were air. 

"She would have agreed with me." Desmi lit her lightsaber, it's violet blade illuminating the forest around her. She took a step forward leaved crunching beneath her feet.

Anakin swung his blade through the air mockingly. "You think you can win?"

The boy could feel the Force swirl around the Padawan. "I do not intend to fight. I know my fate lies with my master."

The young man lashed out with his hand wrenching the girl's lightsaber to his own. "Not unless you chose a different path." He said softly.

"Like what yours?!"

"Power."

"Never!" Desmi stepping back slightly looked down at her master again tears filler her eyes.

Anakin deactivated her saber and kept his out front. "One last chance."

The girl stared at him freezing in place. Her eyes iced over and her face burned with determination. "If Siri taught me one thing it is the evilness of the darkside and what if does to Jedi. Never would I follow that path." She braced herself for the man's imminent strike. "I am of the light."

"Such a big ego for such a young on." Anakin brought his saber forwards. 

Striking forward the red blade slid through the girls stomach in a quick thrust.

Desmi's face flared in pain and agony. "At least…" One last breathe. "I am not that of evil…"

Ripping the blade back Anakin watch as the girl fell next to her master on the wet leaf covered floor. Her breath no longer rang out in the area. Much unlike her words that still hung icily in the air.

Stopping Desmi's saber to the earth Anakin spun around and sprinted away from the two Jedi. A single tear falling back from the wind that rushed past him.

Well that's all for now… I will most definitely have the next chapter much sooner!! 

Review pls! Till Later~

Peace Out


End file.
